Egeanin Tamarath
}}Egeanin Tamarath (formerly Egeanin Sarna before being promoted) is a Seanchan captain, promoted to one of the Blood. She is been demoted and has been given the name Leilwin Shipless. Appearance Egeanin is tall, fair-skinned with dark hair and sharp blue eyes. Her hair was originally very short, although she wears it in a bowl-cut since her promotion. After joining Valan Luca's circus, she had to shave all her hair off (an idea that has mortified her) and now wore a black wig. She also cut her fingernails short. Captain Egeanin was captain of the Fearless during the Hailene. She encountered Bayle Domon on his ship, the Spray, and captured him. She discovered his stash of 'old things', including a cuendillar seal to the Dark One's prison, and took him to the High Lord Turak in Falme. She presented these things to Turak as a gift and Turak found Domon's interest in old things fascinating, resulting in Domon being held virtually as a prisoner in Falme. Tanchico She is in Tanchico searching for a'dam bracelets and sul'dam who fled Falme after the battle between the Heroes of the Horn and the Seanchan. She is under the orders of the High Lady Suroth Sabelle Meldarath. She spots Domon again in Tanchico and has a Seeker check up on her progress. She has the sul'dam Bethamin Zeami held captive, but keeps her captivity a secret from everybody. She later saves Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara from being taken captive by street thugs under her employ. After meetings with the two girls, she begins to like them. This strongly contradicts her Seanchan values. She releases Bethamin, but is then held captive herself by Elayne and Nynaeve when they are told by Domon that she is in fact Seanchan. She enters the Panarch's Palace with the girls and rescues Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault from the Black Ajah. The girls give Egeanin the Sad bracelets to dispose of in the ocean. Raised to the Blood She then sails out to sea to drop the sad bracelets over the side, but she is boarded by another Seanchan vessel with damane on board. She then reports to Suroth Sabelle Meldarath with the bracelets and is promoted to Captain of the Green. Domon is captured during the exchange and made property. She buys him and makes him her So'jhin. She has started to develop a romantic relationship with Domon. She later shows up in Ebou Dar and is ordered by Suroth to get a room in the Wandering Woman. She walks in on Matrim Cauthon and Joline Maza, but Joline is hidden from Egeanin. Bethamin shows up at her door, telling her of the Seeker she met in Tanchico asking questions about her. She sends Bayle to meet with Mat and Thomdril Merrilin to form a plan of escape from Ebou Dar and the Seeker. When she meets with Mat she reveals that she helped Nynaeve and Elayne in Tanchico which convinces Mat to help her. She gathers Bethamin, Seta Zarbey and Renna Emain to escort the captive Aes Sedai in the damane kennels out to freedom. She then walks in on Mat and Noal Charin holding Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. She tells Mat that he is holding the Daughter of the Nine Moons. This causes him to tell her that Tuon is his wife three times and begin the Seanchan marriage ritual. On the Run Mat decided to keep close to Ebou Dar so as not to raise any suspicion. He pretended to be Egeanin's lover, she having run away from her "brutal husband". They joined Valan Luca's Traveling Circus in an attempt to escape Ebour Dar. Tuon decrees that she should be known as Leilwin Shipless. She is no longer one of the Blood. She is stabbed by Renna, who knows that Egeanin knows the secret of the sul'dam. Renna then flees Luca's show. Egeanin is Healed by Teslyn Baradon. She and Bayle Domon get married. Due to Tuon's decree about her name, however, she refuses to take Domon's name. She has remained with Mat after he is forced to leave Valan Luca's troupe and meets up with the Band of the Red Hand. She is last seen when Mat battles the Seanchan alongside the Deathwatch Guards. Throughout the journey from Ebou Dar she has resented requiring Mats help and is often struggling for control - she refers to the situation as there being two captains on the same ship. In recent times, however, it appears that she has stopped trying to undermine him and it is possible that she has come to grudgingly respect him, though this has not been stated. Notes Category: Seanchan Category:Ever Victorious Army